Ice breaking
by xi guininu
Summary: After defeating the rubis, Lapis and Peridot have to learn to get alone each other in their new home. Lapidot.
1. Chapter 1, First contact

Hello!  
Well, it's my first story here.  
It take place in the events of the series just after "Hit the Diamond".  
I hope you enjoy it the same I enjoy writting it.

Also I want to thank the help of The Last Autumn Leaf, who is goingo to be the BetaReader for this story.  
Steven Universe series, and all the character and names don't belong to me, them belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.

 **Chapter 1, First contact**

Chapter 1: First contact

-I'm not sure about this- said Lapis Lazuli with her gaze to the skyline.

-What are you talking about? – questioned Peridot looking at her with surprise. – It's not been one day since Steven left us here and you take for granted that we can't live together - she finished with her arms outstretched in the air, seeing at Lapis.

The two gems were sitting over hay bale, theirs backs against the barn, waiting to see the sunset, but they felt uncomfortable doing that.

Steven had told them that they must try to do something together to get to know each other better and to get along now that they were going to share the barn. Out of all of the activities Steven had suggested, this was the only one which both of them agreed to do.

-Well, it's a start- he told them one day before going back to the Temple with the Crystal Gems.

Now that they were together, completely alone, waiting for the sun to set, they felt that that task was impossible to realize. Peridot was the first one to express how uncomfortable she was, when she started playing with her feet. She was striving to make peace with Lapis, but it seemed she wasn't interested. Meanwhile, Lapis was just frozen, with her arms crossed, her back against the barn and facing forwardtowards the skyline. The only thing she could think about was to get away from the barn and meet the world, but she knew Steven would be very disappointed in her if she did that. And although she was a little scared of the idea of travelling all around a strange planet by herself, she thought that she couldn't share her new house with the little green gem who was sitting by her side either.

While the blue-haired gem was lost in her thoughts, Peridot had settled herself just like her companion only that, she was smaller than her, she laid her head instead of her back against the barn, and now she observed her. The little green gem was intrigued by the blue-haired gem. If she, Peridot, had managed to fraternize with the "Crystal Clods", whom she really tried to eliminate, there was no reason that she couldn't do the same with Lapis.

Besides, the blue-haired gem was the only one who could understand her. Nobody could comprehend how she felt now: without Homeworld she became kind of an orphan. No, that wasn't the correct word, but it felt like that. She wasn't part of Yellow Diamond anymore and neither was she part of the Crystal Gems. And although they had allowed her live in the barn and stay on Earth, she didn't feel like she was part of it.

-Excluded…- whispered Peridot.

That was the correct word. She didn't belong anywhere, to any group. She was alone, and that feeling was what motivated her to get along with Lapis. Steven could be kind and have the will to help but he couldn't understand her in the same way the delicate blue gem, who was now her barn mate, could. Or at least that's what the little green gem believed.

In that moment Lapis sighed deeply, which took Peridot by surprise and she turned around as fast as she could, now blushing with embarrassment of being discovered by Lapis.

-I think this rotation is longer than the others, isn't it, Lapis? – commented Peridot jokingly. Maybe humour wasn't her strongest skill but she definitely had to try something if she wanted to get closer to her.

The blue-haired gem didn't listen to her companion and her mute response demotivated the little green gem, who looked slowly to the floor. In the meantime, one of them had concluded that the best way to satisfy her friend was staying there and try to live with a gem she didn't like; the other one began to believe that she never could get along with her partner.

Both of them were too distracted to appreciate the wonderful, and fleeting, sunset.

By the time they did realize it had already happened, the sun was gone and Lapis sighed in relief.

She got up, spread her wings and flew to the roof of the barn, her favourite place. Nobody could annoy her there. Peridot was slow to react as she started to look alternately between the sun missing and the blue-haired gem who wasn't by her side.

'Great! My chance to make contact with Lazuli and I just screw it up' thought the upset little gem who was still on the hay bale. When she decided to get up and get back to working on her stuff she heard a weird sound. She tried to find the origin of it, looking around. There was nothing unusual until... A little gleam between the shrubs.

With more curiosity than fear, the little green gem got close to the gleam. The strange sound came again as she walked towards the shrubs, but now it was stronger than before. It was like a 'clack' sound, like a starship's doors closing rapidly.

When she was all close to the gleam in the shrubs, it started moved. It wasn't until that moment Peridot realized that it could be something dangerous, like a wild animal, a big one, but the gleam she had seen before made her think of one other possibility: Jasper.

That thought made her stop right there. She froze and a shiver went through every inch of her body. Neither her or Lapis would be a real match against Jasper in one-on-one combat. With only a few feet between her and the shrubs, the scared little gem turned her eyes to her companion, whom could see perfectly from there, hoping that she would understand that they could be in danger.

Lapis was watching how the first stars appeared in the sky. She was thinking about what Steven had told her. If she stayed there, it should be her own choice. At first it wasn't a bad idea, until she discovered that she had to share the barn with Peridot, the same gem who forced her to came back to that planet in the first place.

With her knees against her chest, the blue gem closed her eyes. The only thing she sensed was the air running around her, caressing her gem on her back. She put her head to her knees and sighed.

When she opened her eyes, there was a familiar feeling of someone looking at her. Slowly, she turned her head to one side, looking to the trees, and she could see part of the little gem's yellow hair and then her entire body. Their eyes met and she could feel the fear of the green gem. 'What is going on?' Lapis thought when she saw a glint came out from the shrubs, near where Peridot was standing. There was something that made Peridot feel scared.

She tried to see what was in the shrubs, but couldn't see anything. Then she heard the same noise as Peridot had heard before and then she felt another look on her. Lapis closed her fist with anger and she hit the air and said, her voice hesitant:

– Leave me alone! – The giant fist came out of the little pool and struck the shrubs.

The only thing that the little gem could do was watching how the giant fist hit the shrubs until it clashed with a tree. Maybe Peridot wasn't an expert in the feelings area, but even she could sense the fury of Lapis' attack.

-At least it couldn't be worst- said the little gem when she went to check what or who was in the shrubs. When she removed all of the shrubs, she didn't find a wild animal or the big orange gem. There was a human, helpless and motionless.


	2. Chapter 2, Mishaps

Hi everyone!  
I apologize but it take me so long to write the second chapter.

I hope that you will enjoy reading it as I enjoy it writting it.

Also I want to thank the help of The Last Autumn Leaf, who is goin to be the BetaReader for this story.  
Steven Universe series, and all the character and names don't belong to me, them belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **Chapter II, Mishaps**

–Who is he? – Peridot asked to Lapis Lazuli.

–Why should I know that? – she replied a little annoyed.

The moon light showed only the silhouettes of the two gems on the grass, as they were carrying the still body of the human inside of the barn. Even when they were arguing none of them tried to make eye contact. They would solve this problem and they didn't need to go any farther in their relationship, like making eye contact. On one hand, Peridot believed that Lapis would get angry if she tried to get closer to her in that moment. On the other, Lapis felt a little guilty for hitting the innocent human and she didn't care about anything else in that moment.

-Well, you attacked him without hesitating a second, and it looks like you finished him. Considering that, I believe that you must know him from someplace. And if you don't, why did you do that? –Peridot explained to her companion a moment before she dropped the leg of the human that she was carrying.

-I did it because I thought he was something else, someone else…- Lapis replied, dropping the leg she was carrying too. It was weird enough carrying the static human, so she didn't want to mention she thought it might have been Jasper. -When I saw you, you were scared- she looked Peridot directly into the eyes. Lapis knew that she didn't like it, but she wanted to change the conversation and there was no other way to do it.

-I wasn't scared! – Peridot exclaimed. She had a little blush on her face, probably caused by the eye contact with the blue-haired gem. -I just considered the chance that he could be someone else, like…- and then she stopped talking and broke the eye contact. She didn't know how Lapis would react if she mentioned Jasper in that situation. They had enough problems with a paralysed human and she didn't want to make it worse, -a bear! – she finished her sentence with some anxiety in her voice. She was trying to sound as secure as possible.

-If you say so…- Lapis murmured, looking at the human. She was in calm now, and she knew there was only one way to solve this mess. -I'll go get Steven; he would know what to do- she said with a glance to her little companion.

The blue-haired gem went to the barn entrance and opened her wings. She was about to set off when she heard the little green gem yelling.

-Lazuli wait! I don't think that's a good idea – Peridot told to her while she was walking to her. -What are you gonna tell him? I hope nothing like: "Dear Steven, I think I hurt, or maybe killed, someone of your same species. Could you help me with that?"- she said with a shrill voice, trying to imitate Lapis' voice.

-I don't speak like that…- Lapis said a little pissed off. "Who does she think she is?" Lapis thought, trying to keep her calm. -Besides, he's a gem like us- she finished, and stepped in front of the little green gem. They stood next to the human and looked directly in the eyes of each other.

\- He's a hybrid, you know? –Peridot answered, trying to outsmart her companion. – But that's irrelevant. You can't go to his home and tell him that, because of you, we have a "neutralized" human in the barn the first day they leave us alone! – she condemned her, but what was bothering her was the idea of the Crystal Clods waiting this kind of mistake from them and that they would use it as an excuse to poof them and lock them up inside a bubble.

That last thought made her take a few steps back and look at the human. He was a curious being to her with his green "shirt" on the top part of his body and long blue "shorts" on the lower part. Even in the pale moonlight Peridot could see his brown skin and his tousled hair. She was about to give up and let Lapis to look for Steven when a little shine coming from the human made her look at him again, now at his face. He was wearing a pair of delicate viewers. Because of those viewers shining they were in such a trouble.

Lapis, seeing that Peridot was interested in the human, looked the human over as well. When she saw the shine from the viewers, she figured that her little companion was thinking about what happened a while ago. But she continued searching the human until she found that he was carrying something in his hands, a black cylinder united in one end with a small box of the same colour in one end and with a crystal in the other.

She stared at it for a long time, wondering what that thing was for. Then she snatched it with both hands and began examining it.

-What's that?¡ - Peridot asked as soon as she saw the object in the hands of her blue companion. 'How did I missed that?' she was thinking at the time she was trying to get a closer look at it. -What do you think it is? It could be a weapon, couldn't it? – she continued asking her, but Lapis didn't give her a chance to look at it.

-If it was a weapon, he would have defended himself with it- the blue-haired gem replied without looking at her companion.

-Well, weapon or not, you should give it to me and I could find out what its purpose is- Peridot demanded with her hand extended to Lapis, expecting that her argument was good enough to convince Lapis to hand over that object.

-Mmmmmm, no, I want to keep it- Lapis answered with a little joy in her voice. She was teasing Peridot without noticed it, and she was enjoying it.

Her eyes were inspecting every inch of the object. With only the soft ligth of the moonlight she still found that something was written on one side of it. To see it better, Lapis turned the crystal side of the cylinder towards Peridot and the box was in front of herself. "Steven? This belong to him?" thought Lapis after read then inscription. A little wave of anger ran through all her body, but at next instant she felt relieved. If this human had stolen that thing from his friend, she wouldn't regret about attacking him in first place.

As she was considering that, one of her fingers pushed one of the bottoms on the box, the one that was closest to the cylinder. Then some noises came from it and they heard a "clack". The side of the box that Lapis was looking at got bright and she could see Peridot inside it.

The blue-haired gem looked at it, aghast, and every expression on her face vanished at the same time. A few seconds later the image disappeared and it was replaced by white letters and numbers with a black background. Her companion was looking at her oddly.

-Lazuli? - Peridot ask when she noticed that her companion was in trance. What if that object was a hypnotic machine and now she was a slave of that thing? Even with all the different scenarios and theories about what could be happening in her head and freezing all her body, Peridot approached to Lapis to find a way to help her.

The sound of the object hitting to the ground made Peridot to stop. Lapis had dropped it and she was slowly walking to the barn entrance. When she reached it, she set off flying without thinking about where to go, she just wanted to leave that place as fast and as far as possible.

"Why is she acting like that?" the little green gem was thinking while she was walking to the entrance as well. When she couldn't see Lapis anymore, the emptiness from before took over her body again. What just happened? Everything had passed too fast to understand anything.

Peridot was determined to help Lapis companion at any cost, so she returned for the object, the source of the erratic behaviour of her blue companion, when the human started moving. The green gem was terrified by that and she began contemplating her options; even though knowing that he wasn't dead relived her a little, she didn't know anything about him or his intentions, not to mention that she was the only one here in themoment, so he could blame her for the past attack and put her in danger; she didn't know the strengths and weaknesses of the human so she didn't know if he was a threat or not; and the last, and most important to her, how could she help Lapis if she had to deal with him first.

The human was recovering slowly, supporting himself with both hands to restore his balance. He was taller than her, even taller than Lapis, and his shadow brought fear to Peridot. She couldn't move from her place, just beside him. She could hear his voice, a deep voice but with some kindness in it.

-What was that? Why did she attack me? - the human said when he was standing up, putting his hands around his head. – Oh man, what a hit! At least I have everything in my ca…-he stopped talking and he looked down at his empty hands- Where is my camera!?- he yelled searching all around his body.

He looked around the barn, searching his camera, until he found a little girl with her green pyjama and her blond triangle-shaped hair. He could see the fear in her eyes and he tried to think of what to say when he noticed that she was holding something in her hands: His camera!

The young man kneeled to be at her level, and he stretched his hand towards her.

-Hi dear. Could you give me my…? - but before he could finish his words, he saw a little shine coming from the little girl. It was a shining stone, a gem, just in the middle of her forehead.

-A-Are yo-u one of th-them? - he managed to stuter before he passed out again.


End file.
